1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting displays are attracting attention as next generation displays because they are not only driven at a low voltage, are light and thin, and have wide viewing angles and excellent contrast, but also have quick response times.